


Restart From Zero

by sue-taguchique (peteyjared92)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-12 14:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12960912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peteyjared92/pseuds/sue-taguchique
Summary: For someone who had lost his memories, getting a time traveling watch is a miracle for Minhyuk, no matter how absurd the idea is. But what will Minhyuk do after knowing that he was not what he is back in the past?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. I forever suck in writing summary and I am always stuck in finishing a fic. And with that, I am making this a chaptered fic. xD 
> 
> This is inspired by Dramarama. Probably there is nothing much that I want to add as of now. Please let me know what you guys think about the idea of this fic as I am trying to write the next chapter ><
> 
> As usual, comments and kudos are loved! Apologies in advance for any mistake(s) done in this fic.

“Do you believe in time travel, Minhyuk?” Hoseok asked, looking up from the book that he was reading. He studied Minhyuk who was sitting opposite of him, slowly putting down the teacup that he was drinking from. He licked his lips from the coffee that might have stained his lips. He looked back at Hoseok, crafting a smile on his lips. 

“You, my dear, read too much sci-fi stuffs that it's getting into your brain.” Minhyuk pointed out. Hoseok rolled his eyes and closed the book in his hand. He put them down on the table, shifting his attention to the cold potato wedges that were in front of them. 

“But seriously, Minhyuk. With time traveling, you can go back to your past and recalls them. It has been something you want right?” Hoseok leaned on the table, taking small bites of the wedges. Minhyuk went silence. He doesn't know what to reply. 

The earliest memories he remembered was waking up to Hoseok’s face, looking down at him. Hoseok was in his white coat, stethoscope around his neck checking out on Minhyuk who was lying on the bed. 

That was all Minhyuk could remember. Nothing before that. Nothing at all. 

Hoseok finished up the last bit of his coffee. He took the book on the table.

“I'll better head back down to the hospital. Text me when you free, alright.” Hoseok got up from his seat and walked pass Minhyuk. He ruffled Minhyuk’s hair a little. 

“I'm the one who supposed to be saying that. You're the one who is always busy.” Minhyuk giggled, looking up at Hoseok who was just beside him. He smiled, returning back Hoseok’s. 

And when Minhyuk was left alone in the cafe, he was lost in his own world. 

Time travel to learn about your past, eh. Does that thing even exist? 

Minhyuk knocked his head, thinking how silly he is to fall for Hoseok’s words. It's illogical to have time traveling. 

But even so, Minhyuk is always curious about his past. Who was he, what was he, Minhyuk yearns to know. He wanted to know anything about life before Hoseok. But no matter how much he tried, it's no use. He can't remember anything. Not even Hoseok knows his past. 

Minhyuk walked out from the cafe after settling the bills. He took his bicycle from the side of the cafe door and pushed it, walking side by side. Planless, he always is and today is no much better. 

Minhyuk reached the end of the street, just before making a turn to head towards his neighbourhood. His eyes caught on the sign of one of the shops around that area. A fortune telling shop. Minhyuk squinted his eyes. He didn't remember seeing it there last week. 

Then again, who in the 21st century believes in fortune telling? 

Minhyuk remembered watching Back To The Future in his living room while waiting for Hoseok’s text. He fell asleep, awoken by the vibration of his phone on the coffee table and the flickering of the television. With his eyes still half asleep, he read Hoseok’s text. 

“But really. No matter what, I am interested in your present and future. No matter what you are in the past, no matter what you do back then.” Minhyuk smiled at the text. He didn't know why Hoseok texted those. Maybe he is still not over with the conversation in the cafe. Minhyuk decided to reply, but something unrelated to it. 

“Get home safely and don't sleep on empty stomach. You will end up eating everything you see on the table tomorrow.” Minhyuk put down his phone on the coffee table and took the remote, flipping the channels. He took his phone again after hearing the vibration. 

“I still have some cases to see through. But I'll definitely go home safely later and will munch on something. You go ahead and sleep first. And don't forget your meds.” Minhyuk felt his heart skipped a beat, smiling sheepishly. Sometimes, he still couldn't believe how much Hoseok cared for him even though he is no longer his main doctor. It makes him all warm on the inside. 

“Alright, dear. Text me when you're home and I'll reply you first thing in the morning.” Minhyuk replied and he already felt like sleeping straight away and hoping it's already morning so that he can continue to talk to Hoseok. 

He realized if there is anyone else who can love him, no one can love him and care for him as much as Hoseok. 

Minhyuk went to bed thinking about Hoseok. He wanted to dream about doing happy things with Hoseok. 

But he didn't see Hoseok in his sleep. It was a terrifying dream, a nightmare. Minhyuk remembered trying to wake up but he couldn't. He felt like he is being pulled in, suck into the nightmare. He saw how a car lost control and skidded on the wet road. It hit the metal railing by the side and fell down a cliff. It hit a nearby tree and stopped it from going any further. Smoke began to escape from the hood of the car. 

Minhyuk’s eyes were wide open. Finally he could wake up from the nightmare, escaping it. He blinked his eyes, slowly getting up to a sitting position. He glanced at the clock on the wall. 

3:10am.

He never had such nightmare before. And suddenly, he began to creep out by it. Minhyuk reached out for his phone by the nightstand. He realized that Hoseok did not text him. He bit his lower lips, trying not to let his mind wander to something unnecessary. 

He was about to dial Hoseok’s number before seeing a text message from the said person. He carved a small smile on his lips. 

“I just got home, babe. I'm hungry but I'm too tired to function. Please don't kill me if I gobble down all the food tomorrow.” Minhyuk wanted to reply but he decided not to. He knew that his message at this hour will worry Hoseok and to think that the man is already tired, Minhyuk decided to not bother him. He placed back the phone back to the nightstand and laid back in bed, pulling the blanket up. He closed his eyes, hoping that this time around he will dream of Hoseok. 

The first thing Minhyuk did in the morning was getting ready to go out and head to Hoseok’s. He planned to surprise the man with breakfast at home. He cycled his way towards Hoseok house which is on the other side of the cafe. 

As he made a turn from the end of the road, he saw the fortune telling shop sign again. He stopped his bicycle and stared at the shady looking glass door. He couldn't really see through them as it was covered with a curtain from behind the door. Minhyuk hated the fact that it peaks his interest. 

Minhyuk went down from his bicycle and brought down the support. He walked closer to the shop, being cautious like as if he’s about to rob the store. Minhyuk reached out for the doorknob and turned it, pushing the door open. He heard the bell rings amidst the door opening. Minhyuk walked into the store. He could smell some kind of an intense woody scent which might come from a burning incense stick. The store looks dim and just by the side of the door, there was a display rack filled with some relics decorations. Minhyuk walked in further when he was welcomed by a guy in a checkered button on and a pair of dark denim jeans. He was almost as tall as Minhyuk and Minhyuk couldn't deny how good looking the guy is. The guy flashed a smile at him. 

“Welcome to the fortune telling shop. I am the owner of this shop, Hyungwon. What can I help you with today?” The guy’s smile was still plastered on his face. Minhyuk studied the guy. 

Owner of the shop. He looks like someone who can scam anyone. And he doesn't look like a shop owner. More like a model. 

Maybe an actor, Minhyuk thought. 

“Don’t you think having a fortune telling shop in this century is a bit absurd?” Minhyuk muttered. He saw how Hyungwon walked towards a table which was by the other side of the wall and pulled the chair out. He gestured for Minhyuk to sit. 

“You look like someone who lost his past. And you are probably looking for the answer. I can help you.” Minhyuk was surprised by the remark. His mouth was ajar, wanting to say something but his voice was stuck in his throat. It took awhile for Minhyuk to move towards the chair and sat on it. His eyes were staring at a board, something like an Ouija board on top of the table. Hyungwon walked to the other side and sat on the chair opposite of Minhyuk. His hands were clasped together, looking at Minhyuk, studying him. Minhyuk felt insecure all of the sudden. His fingers were fidgeting on the strap of his sling bag. 

“Before I proceed with this, what are the chances that whatever you're about to tell me are the truth?” Minhyuk asked, uncertain. He watched how Hyungwon lean back to the chair, a small smile appeared on his lips again, what seems like a sinister smile. 

“It's something that defies the logic and probably science. But it's up to you to believe them. I'm only here to offer you help. That is, if you really want to be helped.” Hyungwon’s fingers were tapping on the table, waiting for Minhyuk’s decision. Minhyuk bit his lower lips, thinking. Before Minhyuk could open his mouth and reply, his phone vibrates. He fished it out from his pocket, only to see a message from Hoseok. He paused, the phone screen was still on its lockscreen. 

“There's someone that is stopping you.” Minhyuk couldn't tell if Hyungwon was asking or stating the fact. He raised his gaze to meet Hyungwon. 

“What's the worst that can happen if I decided to learn about my past?” Minhyuk asked. Hyungwon snickered, something that Minhyuk couldn't define if it's bad or otherwise. 

“It's up to you how you want the outcome to be. But I am not liable for anything.” Hyungwon said. He slid his left hand on the table towards Minhyuk and Minhyuk saw underneath Hyungwon’s hand; a piece of watch. When Hyungwon removed his hand, Minhyuk studied the watch. 

Nothing abnormal about it. Just like a normal watch. 

Right. He might be a step away from getting scam. 

“It will bring you back to the past. Just press the side of the watch. And when you want to come back, just press it again.” Hyungwon explained to him. Minhyuk raised one of his eyebrows, taking the watch into his hands and scrutinized it. 

No harm in trying right? 

Minhyuk didn't think twice the moment he exits the shop. He didn't even think about replying Hoseok. His hands were still holding the watch, waiting for the moment to be disappointed by Hyungwon’s word and got scammed for almost hundred bucks. 

Is he so desperate to learn about his past? 

Minhyuk closed his eyes and pressed the side of the watch. For a moment, he heard how the needles of the watch stopped moving. Suddenly everything around him felt stagnant. Not even the sound of the passing cars nearby were heard. 

Minhyuk opened his eyes slowly. He was still standing by the street where he exited the shop. He rolled his eyes, knowing that he had already been scammed. Minhyuk turned around, wanting to head back to the shop, returned the watch and get back his hundred bucks, with or without force. 

But to Minhyuk’s surprise, the fortune telling shop wasn't there. The sign stated some bakery shop. Minhyuk had to squint his eyes, rubbing his eyes thinking that he is seeing it wrong. But he didn't. His eyes didn't deceive him. It is really a bakery. 

He blinked, pouting his lips and thinking hard. He must have been dreaming, or probably hallucinating. He slapped his own face, feeling the pain on his cheeks and hissed from the pain. He felt stupid for doing so. 

“Minhyuk…” He heard someone calling him. Minhyuk turned around, towards the direction of the voice only to be welcomed by a guy slightly taller than him. His build was almost the same as Hoseok. He was wearing a suit, which Minhyuk recognized it to be one of the high-end brands. Minhyuk had never seen him before, neither did Minhyuk knows him. He is too good looking for Minhyuk to forget such guy even existed in his life. 

“You left your portfolio at home. And you needed it for your interview.” The guy extended out his hand and passed to Minhyuk what seems like a folder. If Minhyuk remembered correctly, he didn't have such file and what portfolio is this guy talking about. 

“Sorry. Do we know each other?” Minhyuk decided to ask. The guy sighed, his hand dropped to his side. 

“You really hate me, don't you?” he said, eyes dropped to the ground. Minhyuk was surprised and he didn't know what to do. 

First of all, he doesn't know this guy's name. Secondly, who is this guy and what is their relationship? And lastly, where is he and what is happening? 

He probably already offended this guy and the only way to get his questions answered is to act. 

Maybe, just maybe the watch really bring him back to the past. And this is, his past. 

“I'm sorry. I'm not feeling well. Can you take me home, please?” Minhyuk rubbed his temples, pretending. It didn't take long before Minhyuk felt the guy's hand around his wrist, pulling him somewhere. Minhyuk was stunned, grasping the watch tightly in his hand. Before he knew it, he was shoved into the passenger’s seat of a car. 

Minhyuk managed to take a look at the interior of the car before the guy slid into the driver's seat. 

Woah. A BMW. Minhyuk thought. 

Just who is this guy? 

He didn't ask any questions when the guy drove away from the area. Minhyuk looked out of the window. He didn't know what to expect from all of these. His hand was securing the watch around his other wrist, probably the only way to keep it safe. 

Minhyuk gasped the moment the car entered gigantic iron gates. Ahead of the gates, he saw a huge white mansion, something that he would only see in movies, or something that he would dream about staying at. 

The car came to a halt and before Minhyuk could get out of the car on his own, he was pulled out by the guy. His wrist was being grasped tightly, up to the point that it's hurting Minhyuk. He was being led up the series of staircases, and down a long corridor of the second floor. They entered a room and before Minhyuk could react, he was shoved towards the bed in the room. It made him dizzy for a moment. 

“You’re not my husband, aren't you?” Came from the guy. Minhyuk was stunned. He couldn't turn to look at that guy. 

Where did he land himself at? 

Minhyuk turned his head slowly, smiling sheepishly. He licked his lips, wetting them from being too dry. 

“I can explain everything to you but I don't know if you will believe me or not.” Minhyuk said. He was about to get up to a sitting position when the guy pounced on top of him. His huge body towering Minhyuk, eyes looking straight into Minhyuk’s. Minhyuk realized how intimidating his stares are. 

“Look. I lost my memory and I came from the future. It's unbelievable that I am able to come back here to relive my memory but as you can see, I can't remember anything.” Minhyuk said in one breath. He gulped, thinking hard again. The guy smiled, the side of his lips raised first and it somehow scares Minhyuk. 

“Do you think I will believe your lies? You tried to kill me once and love me for just my wealth. Do you think I'll believe all these stories?” The guy muttered, gritting his teeth. Minhyuk paused, searching for words to say. 

If this is really his past, what did he do to deserve this? Why did things turn out to be this way? 

And then Minhyuk remembered. He needs to return to the present. It's the only way to escape this. 

“Before you kill me, let me do the honor and killing you first. Loving you has killed me enough.” The guy muttered under his breath. Minhyuk shut his eyes tightly. He didn't imagine the past to be this way. He regretted the decision he made now. 

Minhyuk’s eyes were wide open the moment the guy fell on top of him, burying his face in the crook of his neck. He didn't move at all, holding Minhyuk in his arms. Minhyuk felt the time stopped for a moment. The scent of this guy's hair… It suddenly felt familiar to Minhyuk. It triggered the dormant cells in Minhyuk's mind. His hands slowly creeping behind the guy’s broad back, hugging him back. 

“I'm sorry, Hyunwoo.” Minhyuk heard himself saying but it wasn't loud enough, just above whispers. He closed his eyes, suddenly all of these felt familiar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For someone who had lost his memories, getting a time traveling watch is a miracle for Minhyuk, no matter how absurd the idea is. But what will Minhyuk do after knowing that he was not what he is back in the past?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is here! Sorry for the wait!
> 
> This might seems rushed, and probably a little out of context but oh well, I hope you enjoy reading this ^^
> 
> As usual, unbeta-ed. Apologies in advanced for any mistake(s). Kudos and comments are loved and welcomed! =D

Minhyuk opened his eyes slowly, blinded by the sudden brightness of the room. He shut his eyes hard again, trying to adjust his eyesight. He felt the familiarity of the bed; Not his but Hoseok’s. He got up to a sitting position, suddenly his head throbbed, making him whined a little. 

“Ah… You’re up, Minhyukkie.” Minhyuk heard Hoseok’s voice as he walked into the room. In his hand was a tray of white teapot and teacups which Minhyuk remembered buying them for Hoseok a few months back. Hoseok walked beside the bed and placed the tray on the side table. 

“You passed out by the street just now and luckily, my number is on your emergency contact. A passerby called me up and I had to collect you. You can thank me later.” Hoseok explained, pouring what smells like a chamomile tea into the teacups. Minhyuk didn’t reply. He was trying to remember what happened before he passed out. 

The fortune telling shop. The watch. 

And Hyunwoo. 

Minhyuk looked at his wrist and realized that the watch is not there. He suddenly panics. 

Maybe it was all nothing but just an illusion. Or another nightmare.

“Ah… If you are looking for your watch, I removed them just now. It’s there on the table. I didn’t know you owned that watch.” Hoseok said the moment he saw Minhyuk’s action of looking for the watch. Minhyuk startled and looked towards the table, overlooking the watch that he got from the fortune teller.

So… It was all real. 

“Well, now that I know you’re fine, I can head to work now. Drink some tea and get some rest. I’ll cook dinner once I’m back.” Hoseok smiled as he got up to his feet. He leaned closer to Minhyuk and kissed him on the forehead. Hoseok was about to exit the room when Minhyuk called him. 

“Thank you, Hoseok. For taking care of me.” Minhyuk’s voice was low. He saw how Hoseok carved a smile on his lips before closing the door behind him, leaving Minhyuk with his thoughts. Minhyuk fell back onto the bed, trying to clear his head from the thoughts. 

He once tried to kill a guy, back in the past. And by guy, he means his own husband. 

Minhyuk swallowed hard. He was once married. To a guy named Hyunwoo. 

Minhyuk sat up again, looking at the watch on the table. He couldn’t stop thinking about what happened to Hyunwoo. What happened before he lost all his memories about Hyunwoo. 

He got down from the bed and walked towards the table. He took the watch into his hand and stared at it. He was deep in his own thoughts. 

Minhyuk knows he has to do this. He has to fix this.

“I’m sorry, Hoseok.” Minhyuk muttered and pressed the side of the watch. Just like the first time, he felt the needle of the watch stopped ticking. Not even the sound of the air-conditioner in Hoseok’s room could be heard. He didn’t know how long he was standing in the room until he heard a familiar voice calling him.

“Oh. You’re back.” He recognized it to be Hyunwoo’s voice. He blinked and looked around the room, only to realize he is back in the room where he was dragged to by Hyunwoo. He turned, looking at where the voice was coming from. He saw how Hyunwoo was sitting on his working desk, by the far end of the room, focusing on his work. Minhyuk paced closer to him, standing beside Hyunwoo.

“I want to know everything. Who was I? What am I? And I know only you can tell me the answer.” Minhyuk said in a single breath. He watched how Hyunwoo slowly raised his head up to look at Minhyuk. He removed the thick-framed glasses from his face and put them on the desk. He smiled, the side of his lips raised first. 

“You have a future. Why are you still worrying about all those? These all, doesn’t matter to you anymore.” Hyunwoo replied, pressing on his words. Minhyuk gritted his teeth. He hates to admit that Hyunwoo is right but he is not going to leave things like this. He has to fix his past. 

“Because I know I did a grief mistake. And I wanna undo that.” Minhyuk muttered under his breath. He started to fidget his fingers, eyes fell to the ground. He realized Hyunwoo got up to his feet and pushed Minhyuk towards the nearest wall. 

Minhyuk gulped. He probably got Hyunwoo mad again. 

“So… I assume that you will try to kill me again and probably inherit my wealth. So you can live a happy life in the future.” Hyunwoo stated, bitterly. Minhyuk shook his head. 

“That’s not what I meant, Hyunwoo. Why won’t you give me a chance to fix things up?” There was a moment of silence in between them. Minhyuk realized he couldn’t hold onto Hyunwoo’s gaze any longer. He bit his lower lips.

Perhaps, he shouldn’t have returned. It was a wrong move. It must be hard on him. He realized how his past is hurting him now, how it is burdening him. But it must be hurting Hyunwoo more. 

“Go back to where you belong, Minhyuk.” Hyunwoo finally said and walked away. Minhyuk opened his mouth to say something but he realized that his voice was stuck in his throat. He followed Hyunwoo out of the door, down the long corridor of rooms and down the stairs. He tried to fasten his steps but he couldn’t get to Hyunwoo. He watched how Hyunwoo got into his car that was parked outside of the house porch and drove away. Minhyuk let out a sigh. His eyes slowly looking at the watch around his wrist. 

Hyunwoo is right. He should return to where he belongs to. This is his past. It’s not where he belongs. He had a better life there. Nothing was hurting. Hoseok is good. Life is good. Nothing hurts. 

“Ah… Minhyuk Hyung, where is Hyunwoo Hyung heading to?” Minhyuk looked up, only to be welcomed by a guy with bleached hair, almost white. He looked almost around his age, but judging by the fact that he addressed Minhyuk with honorific, he must have been younger. 

Minhyuk squinted his eyes, trying to remember. But of course, he couldn’t. But whoever this guy may be, he could be a help to Minhyuk. 

“There is something I wanna know.” Minhyuk said without hesitation. There was a question mark written all over the guy’s face. 

But with that one phrase from Minhyuk, they were sitting in a cafe not far from Hyunwoo’s house. It wasn’t like the normal cafe that Hoseok and he always hang out at. It’s much fancier, something that spells Hyunwoo all over. The guy who had introduced himself as Jooheon was sitting opposite of Minhyuk, sipping his cappuccino from the cup. Minhyuk still finds it weird that he could stay composed over what Minhyuk had told him earlier. 

“Okay. So… Maybe we can start from the beginning again. From the part that you said you came from the future.” Jooheon said the moment he put the cup on the table. Minhyuk sighed. 

Maybe not. The idea of coming from the future is crazy enough. Of course, who would have imagined such thing actually exists. 

So Minhyuk started explaining to Jooheon again. From A to Z. Up to the point where Jooheon met him at Hyunwoo’s house. Jooheon didn’t cut any of his stories. He was attentively listening at the same time stroking his chin, and occasionally his lips. 

“Minhyuk Hyung, as crazy as all of this sound, I believe in what you are saying. But Hyunwoo Hyung… He must have been through a lot.” Jooheon said. Minhyuk leaned closer towards the table, curious about what Jooheon is about to say. 

“Hyunwoo Hyung fell in love with you on first sight when he attended one of the exhibitions where you had your artwork on display. I remember how he had been telling me how you had been stealing his sleep, invading his mind and all those cheesy stuffs. It’s unlike Hyunwoo Hyung.” Jooheon paused, snickered a little as he remembered those days. Minhyuk swallowed, because from here, he would learn more about his past. 

Ready or not, he has to swallow in all the truth. Because this is what he has been wanting to learn. 

“It’s funny that you accepted his proposal even though it was technically the first time you met him in person. And Hyunwoo Hyung, without thinking twice, thought that you, too, had feelings for him.” 

“Oh wait. Hold on a minute. You know this much?” Minhyuk stopped him the moment he felt the dropped in his stomach and how his heart started to pound faster. 

Basically, everyone knows he is a villain in this world. 

Jooheon snickered again as he looked straight into Minhyuk’s eyes. 

“I am Hyunwoo Hyung’s right hand man in the company, his close friend since elementary school despite being younger and having said that, he tells me almost everything.” Minhyuk sighed again and dropped his head on the table. 

He definitely has so many things to fix. And it starts with himself. 

“But Minhyuk Hyung… Don’t you think what Hyunwoo Hyung said was right? Maybe you should forget about this world, about your past and live for your future? It won’t do any good but it will just hurt both of you.” Jooheon continued. His voice was filled with concern. Minhyuk looked up, pouting a little. He was deep in his own thoughts as he leaned back to the chair. 

“I had a nightmare a few days ago. A car crash. I don’t know why I dreamed of it or what does it mean. But I had a feeling it has something to do with me losing my memories. And now that I know this side of me back in the past, I wanna fix it.” 

“You know, if that’s one thing that I am sure about, it will be that Hyunwoo Hyung still loved you like how he did when he first met you. I’m sure you’ll work something out, Minhyuk Hyung.” Minhyuk blinked, unbelievable of what Jooheon just said. He was waiting for a punch or probably a cup of coffee flying towards his direction but no. Jooheon is being that understanding friend, that chill person who supported his friend, and someone as awful as Minhyuk. Jooheon carved a smile on his lips and fetched a file from his side which Minhyuk realized it has been with him since he appeared at Hyunwoo’s, no, their house. 

“Since I don’t know what time Hyunwoo Hyung will be back and I need to pack for a business trip later on, please help me pass this to him.” Minhyuk took the file from Jooheon’s hands. He studied the file and realized it’s nothing but just a black file. 

Must be nothing which concerns him and just a file filled with work related stuff. 

“Do you by any chance know where is Hyunwoo?” Minhyuk decided to ask. 

“Regarding that, Hyunwoo likes to go for a drive when he wants to clear his head of stuffs. I don’t really follow him when he wants to be alone. But he’ll be back soon, don’t worry.” Jooheon assured him. As much as it worries Minhyuk, he decided to trust Jooheon’s words. Of course, Jooheon is Hyunwoo’s close friend and probably knows Hyunwoo more than Minhyuk himself. 

Minhyuk placed the file which Jooheon had passed it to him on Hyunwoo’s desk the moment he reached home. He stared at it, curiosity is building in him. He looked around the room, like as if someone will appear. Then again, he can't believe Hyunwoo lived in this huge mansion alone, with some helpers whom he can only find on the first floor. 

He stared at the file again. What's the worst thing that can happen if he opens it? Probably a mad Hyunwoo again and that's the last thing he wants to see because he had enough. Minhyuk let out a sigh and jumped onto the bed. His eyes were staring at the ceiling, thinking. 

This is just too boring, Minhyuk thought. He got up from the bed and glanced at the watch in his hand. Almost 15 minutes to 8 in the evening and Hyunwoo is still nowhere in sight. 

He got up to his feet and walked towards Hyunwoo’s desk. Without further thinking, he opened the file and studied the content. 

A reservation of a yacht for a day. 

Minhyuk raised one of his eyebrows. He read through what seems like a proof of transaction and realized the date is within 2 days from today. 

Why is Jooheon passing this to Hyunwoo? 

Ah… Probably some client gathering or anything related to the company. 

Minhyuk placed the file back on the desk, can't really tell if he is satisfied with the content or otherwise. He walked out of the room, looking to his left and right. As expected, there isn’t anyone around. He let out another sigh, thinking this is what it feels like to be living in a huge mansion. 

He crossed over to the other side of the corridor and attempted to open the door. Much to his surprise, it was unlocked. He pushed the door open and groped for the switch by the side. The moment the light was on, Minhyuk saw a small art studio in there. Easel with canvas on one side, a huge desk with all the art tools Minhyuk could find. 

As he walked further into the room, he remembered how Hyunwoo passed him a portfolio earlier on, claiming it was his. And then, he remembered that Jooheon mentioned about him having his artwork displayed in an exhibition. 

Minhyuk realized this is what he was in the past. A painter, an artist. 

The smell of oil paint seeps into his nostril as he strode closer to the desk. It's funny how it made him excited on the inside, like as if being reunited with something that he lost. He saw on the desk and unfinished artwork on an A4 sized paper, what Minhyuk figured to be an unfinished sketch of a park. He took it in his hands and studied the beauty, carving a small smile on his lips. He wondered if ever he could draw like this again, now that he had forgotten everything about his past. 

Minhyuk was startled the moment he saw Hyunwoo standing beside him, handing him a bouquet of white daisies. Minhyuk smiled but at the same time wondering what is happening. 

Because just a moment ago, Hyunwoo hates him but now, here he is handing a bouquet of daisies. 

“I remember white daisies are one of your favorite flowers and it was also the first painting I saw from you and fell in love with it.” Hyunwoo said. His eyes were all smiley and Minhyuk could sense sincerity from them. He took the flower from Hyunwoo’s hands and stared at it like as if he had never seen it before. 

One thing for sure, he couldn't remember about white daisies being his favourite flower. Another thing is that, he cannot remember painting something with daisies. 

But one thing he knows is that, Jooheon is right. Hyunwoo still loved him. No matter how much of a bitch he was. 

But it's all about to change, Minhyuk thought. Because he is here to fix things. 

“I'm sorry, Hyunwoo. I still couldn't remember anything but what I know is, I want to start all over again. I don't want to be the Minhyuk who loves you for just your wealth but love you for who you are.” Minhyuk muttered. His eyes still fixed on the daisies in his hands. 

“But this is your past, Min. Sometimes no matter how much you try to change, it can't. You don't belong here and one day, you have to return back to where you came from.” 

“For now, let me stay here, Hyunwoo. Let me stay here with you until the time comes.” Minhyuk raised his eyes to meet Hyunwoo’s. He was confident and definite with his decisions. 

But what Minhyuk truly means is finding for the truth. Why he lost his memories and if ever the nightmare he had was real. Where is Hyunwoo in his present life and what happened to him. Minhyuk has to know all these. 

It’s funny how things weren’t awkward at all between Minhyuk and Hyunwoo. Minhyuk slid into the bed, beside Hyunwoo and snuggled into his arms. Hyunwoo feels like home, making him wonder where was he to miss all these. He was about to drift away into his dreamland when he heard Hyunwoo said.

“It’s beyond my dream to have you this close to me. Usually, you wouldn’t even let me touch you.” Minhyuk clicked his tongue, somehow he doesn’t even want to go there. Neither does he want to hurt Hyunwoo nor does he wants to feel guilty about the whole thing. He felt Hyunwoo brushing his lips on his hair. 

“It’s a miracle if I were to wake up alive every morning last time.” Hyunwoo muttered and giggled. It made Minhyuk stirred and restless as he clicked his tongue. 

“Was I that terrible?” He decided to ask despite hearing them from Hyunwoo himself and having confirmation from Jooheon.

“Let’s just say I didn’t get to know you well before our marriage and things went wrong.” Hyunwoo said, decided to cut the topic short. There was an interval of silence between them. 

“Is there someone back in the future who loves you like I do?” Hyunwoo asked again. For a moment, Minhyuk felt the time stood still. He opened his eyes, thinking of an answer. Is lying even gonna make him feel better? 

“His name is Hoseok.” Minhyuk paused, letting out a sigh. His fingers were tracing circles on Hyunwoo’s torso. 

“After I lost my memories, he was the first one that I met. To tell you the truth, he was actually my doctor. He takes care of me like as if I’m a fragile glass and he’s always supportive of what I am doing. Though I should admit that I was mostly wandering around like a lost soul back in the future.” Minhyuk chuckled. He felt Hyunwoo’s arm around him pressed him harder, like as if trying to hold onto him from breaking down. Minhyuk raised his head, meeting Hyunwoo’s gaze. 

“If there’s anyone that can love me that much, it would be Hoseok. But I couldn’t believe that there is you too.” Hyunwoo carved a smile on his lips and drew himself closer to Minhyuk, brushing their noses together before planting a quick kiss on Minhyuk’s lips. 

“You should meet him. You guys will be great friends.” Minhyuk stated, finding it ridiculous afterward and laughed. Hyunwoo laughed along and pulled Minhyuk even closer.

“I might be jealous if ever I see him in person. Knowing that someone is loving you as much as I do.” 

Minhyuk smiled. It’s funny how he came to realize that Hyunwoo loves him like there’s no tomorrow. It goes the same for Hoseok too. 

This isn’t cheating, is it? Minhyuk thought to himself. His past is all about Hyunwoo and his present is all about Hoseok. He called himself lucky because these two are just pouring him with everlasting love.

Minhyuk smiled, burying his face in Hyunwoo’s chest. He wanted to ask Hyunwoo about the yacht plan which Jooheon had passed it to him earlier on but he decided to keep it for the next day. Of course, this is not the last time he'll be in this world.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For someone who had lost his memories, getting a time traveling watch is a miracle for Minhyuk, no matter how absurd the idea is. But what will Minhyuk do after knowing that he was not what he is back in the past?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I issue a warning here? xD Okay. Probably, at the end of this chapter. huhu!~
> 
> This might be a short one. Wanted to continue but decided to keep the rest for the next chapter. I'm assuming that there might probably be 2 more chapters to the rest of this fic. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this. Comments and kudos are loved and welcome. Do let me know too what you think of the fic as this is my first chaptered fic (I am never good with chaptered fic ><)
> 
> As usual, unbeta-ed. Apologies in advance for any mistake(s) done

Minhyuk couldn’t believe that he is filling his time now with time traveling. At one point in time, he is with Hyunwoo and at another point in time, he is with Hoseok.

Nope. This is not cheating. Minhyuk told himself, shook his head while pushing the bicycle next to him. He stopped the moment he reached the entrance of Hoseok’s apartment and parked his bicycle by the parking lot. 

Hyunwoo knows about Hoseok, his present life. He told almost everything about Hoseok to Hyunwoo, despite knowing how much it made Hyunwoo jealous. To think of it, he needs to tell Hoseok too. About Hyunwoo. About him time traveling and meeting his past. Yes. He has to do it. And today, he collected all his guts to talk to Hoseok about it. 

But Hoseok just had to laugh the moment Minhyuk told him he managed to time travel and go to his past. Hoseok almost spilled the milk that was on the table as he laughed hysterically. 

“Hoseok, you can never take me seriously.” Minhyuk pouted and continued eating his cereal. Breakfast was a simple thing that morning because none of them wanna cook anything. 

“Gosh. I’m sorry, babe. But that really got me.” Hoseok managed to say after controlling his laughter. He wiped the side of his eyes from the tears that formed. Minhyuk put the spoon down and looked at Hoseok.

“But really, Hoseok. Don’t you think it’s amazing that I got to learn my past and somehow change it.” Minhyuk’s eyes were suddenly gleaming with excitement. Hoseok smiled and leaned forward, ruffling Minhyuk’s hair. 

“I’ve told you before that no matter what you are in the past, my love for you won't change.” Hoseok paused. His eyes got softer as his hand slowly caressing Minhyuk’s cheek. 

“And no matter what happened in the past, that’s what makes you who you are. And I know this sounds weird, but because of what happened back then, I got to meet you.” Minhyuk realized he couldn’t hold onto Hoseok’s gaze. He was tongue tied. 

He wanted to tell Hoseok about Hyunwoo. He wanted to share with Hoseok about Hyunwoo just like how he did with Hyunwoo. But probably, if he’s still together with Hyunwoo, he wouldn’t meet Hoseok at all. He wouldn’t know someone by the name of Shin Hoseok. 

It hits Minhyuk again. The guilt of time traveling. It seems like he hurt himself. He felt the sudden piercing in his heart. 

The moment Hoseok left for work, leaving Minhyuk in his apartment alone, Minhyuk stared at the watch around his wrist. 

This is all wrong. He told himself. 

Minhyuk pressed the side of the watch and not long later, he found himself standing in his art studio. He sighed. 

He doesn’t know what he is supposed to do now. He doesn’t know what is right and what is wrong now. 

Minhyuk was about to walk out of the room when a small envelope caught his attention on the desk. He didn’t remember seeing it before he left the last time. He picked it up and took out the content. 

“I am not a romantic person most of the time but let me show you how much I love you.” Minhyuk chuckled to the cursive handwritten note. His eyes skimmed to the bottom of the note. 

“Meet me at the front porch by 5pm.” It suddenly made Minhyuk’s heart skipped a beat. This feeling… Only people who are head over heels in love will feel this. He shook his head, shoving the thoughts away. 

He supposed to be settling some other things but here is Hyunwoo, stirring all his feelings and emotions. 

Minhyuk glanced at the watch, realized that he had warped himself at almost 15 minutes before 5. He panics and walked out from the art studio. He stomped into their room, looking around. He hit himself on his head. Of course Hyunwoo won’t be there. 

Okay wait. Just what is Hyunwoo’s plan? Overseas? Some fancy restaurant? 

He looked down at himself, looking at what he is wearing. 

A grey pullover, which seems to be a size bigger than his build and a pair of torn blue jeans. 

Definitely not something someone would wear to a fancy restaurant.

Okay. Just be himself, act surprise with what Hyunwoo had planned for them. Minhyuk knows Hyunwoo definitely wouldn’t mind him being himself. 

Minhyuk rushed down the stairs, expecting himself to be early but apparently, Hyunwoo was already there, standing by his car. Minhyuk realized it wasn't the BMW car that he had rode on previously. It was a red sedan car which doesn’t spell Hyunwoo at all but not that it matters to Minhyuk. Hyunwoo smiled the moment he saw Minhyuk by the doorstep. Minhyuk’s heart was thumping even faster. He had never witnessed this side of Hyunwoo. Out from his suit and tie image, he was wearing a sky blue striped button down with the top two button unbuttoned. His torn jeans matched Minhyuk just that his is black. Hyunwoo didn’t say anything but open the passenger’s door for Minhyuk. It took awhile for Minhyuk to walk towards him and without saying anything, he walked into the car. 

It was a quiet drive towards unknown. It’s not like as if Minhyuk doesn’t know what to say, but he had so many to say. He couldn’t get his thoughts into words. He looked out of the window of the car, watching the vehicles on the other side of the road heading the opposite way. Judging by the fact that Hyunwoo is driving down the expressway, Minhyuk figured they are heading out of town. He heaved out, doesn’t know for what. 

Minhyuk felt Hyunwoo’s hand on his. He turned to see how Hyunwoo was smiling again before focusing back on driving. Minhyuk couldn’t really describe the feeling that is blooming in his chest. It suddenly made him feel better. It suddenly made him forget about his worries which were bothering him just a while ago. 

Everything’s going to be fine. He’ll cherish this moment with Hyunwoo. 

Minhyuk’s jaw dropped open when Hyunwoo lead him to a jetty. He saw a fairly big white yacht docked at the end of the jetty. It was all cleared. Minhyuk remembered the file that Jooheon passed to him the other day and realized the yacht was meant for Hyunwoo and him and not some company related thing. 

Minhyuk got all excited the moment he got onto the yacht. The first few minutes were filled with him exploring the whole yacht, astonished by how grand and lavish a yacht is. The moment he got his excitement in control, he stood by the railing of the yacht, overlooking the vast sea. The wind was messing with his hair but he likes the feeling of the chilly wind. The sun is almost setting at the end of the horizon, the skies are in a gradient of orange and blue. He was deep in his own thoughts. Probably, if he still in his artist self, he would probably have burned this image in his mind and paint them once he’s back on shore. 

“Did you had a fight with Hoseok?” Minhyuk heard Hyunwoo’s voice from behind as the older guy hugged him from the back. It startled Minhyuk but he relaxed the moment he felt Hyunwoo’s warmth embraced him. His face was buried by the crook of Minhyuk’s neck. 

“Eh. No. What makes you think that way?” Minhyuk giggled, finding it awkward that Hyunwoo is bringing up Hoseok when they are having the time on their own. 

“Then, what’s been bothering you?” Hyunwoo asked again. Minhyuk didn’t reply. He thought hard. Despite the emotions that got all caught up in his chest, he doesn’t want to ruin this moment. 

“It’s nothing, Hyunwoo. I’m still… flabbergasted by this surprise.” Minhyuk laughed it off, trying to hide the worries that Hyunwoo seems to figure. Hyunwoo turned him around and looked at him straight into the eyes. 

“I don’t think you remember but happy anniversary, Min.” Hyunwoo muttered and hugged Minhyuk. For the umpteen time, Minhyuk startled. He blinked as he hugged Hyunwoo back. 

Probably, the most surprised he got for the day is their anniversary. 

Hyunwoo mentioned about his private beach villa and that will be their destination. Minhyuk couldn’t help it but he was all hyped up, excited and feeling all mushy on the inside. This is what it feels like to be in love, to be loved. And he wondered, what he did to deserve Hyunwoo. And somehow, he didn’t regret going back to the past, meeting Hyunwoo again and relive this life. 

Hyunwoo made him feel better. Hyunwoo made him forget about all his worries. 

They were walking hand in hand down the shore, barefoot, feeling the soft sand under their feet. The waves crashed near them, wetting their feet. Minhyuk kicked the sand playfully. He looked out towards the skies, seeing the dark blue skies almost dominating the tint of orange. 

“Hyunwoo, if you were in my shoe, will you even warp time to return back to the past?” Minhyuk decided to ask. He walked on the wet sand, almost losing his balance when the waves crashed but Hyunwoo’s hand was strong enough to hold him from falling. 

“Maybe. It must be hard to not remember anything.” Hyunwoo replied. Minhyuk stole a glance at Hyunwoo, somehow dissatisfied with the answer. 

“I still wonder… Where are you in my present life?” Minhyuk stated. It stopped Hyunwoo from walking. Minhyuk stopped too, his face was filled with doubt. Minhyuk continued the moment he realized that Hyunwoo isn’t going to say anything.

“I’m sorry, Hyunwoo. Maybe I should have listened to you earlier. Maybe I should have just left this world and live for the present.” 

“I came to realize… It’s hard to leave this world now. I want you in the present too. I want us to be like this there too. But when I’m back in the present, you aren’t there.” Minhyuk finished up. He was all choked up all of a sudden. Hyunwoo flashed a sad smile and drew himself closer to Minhyuk. He slipped his arms around Minhyuk’s waist, pulling him even closer. 

“You know, Min. It’s going to be harder for you to love two guys at the same time. Maybe that explains why I’m not there.” 

Minhyuk started to hate it. Minhyuk started to hate how Hyunwoo is all soft, all fine and no longer the fierce Hyunwoo he met when he just time traveled. He started to hate how Hyunwoo is always making him feel better, making all the guilt in him disappear. 

Before he knew it, Hyunwoo pressed his lips on his. Minhyuk wanted to push him away but he realized he couldn’t. He returned back the kiss, his hands slipped around Hyunwoo’s nape, pulling him even closer into the kiss. 

Their foreheads rested on one another after they pulled away from the kiss. Minhyuk’s eyes were still closed, he suddenly felt a little seasick. He felt groggy from all these feelings that were swarming in him. 

“Let’s go inside and shower. We can head down to the nearest restaurant for dinner.” Hyunwoo broke the silence. Minhyuk sighed. What Hyunwoo said is totally true. 

He is not that romantic guy all the time. 

The moment Minhyuk saw Hyunwoo pulling by the front porch of the beach villa, he raised one of his eyebrows; A grey Audi. Minhyuk glanced over his shoulder, studying the beach villa again like as if he didn’t take a good look at it earlier. 

He understands now what his previous self is trying to do. Basically, Hyunwoo is filthy rich that anyone would want to own every of his wealth.

Then again, Minhyuk is not his old self. It’s funny how he didn’t get turned on by how rich Hyunwoo is. Instead, he is more interested in the soft and loving Hyunwoo. 

Minhyuk walked into the passenger’s seat and Hyunwoo drove away. The roads out from the villa were total darkness. The only source of light came from the headlights of their car. Minhyuk curled up into a ball in his seat. It must be the sea breeze that‘s making him sleepy. His eyes were slowly closing, though he doesn’t want to be sleeping. He felt Hyunwoo ruffling his hair with his free hand while still focusing on the road. Minhyuk took his hand and held them in his, thankful for the warmth. 

The road was pretty bumpy but it didn’t stop Minhyuk from falling asleep. He didn’t know how long he had been asleep. But amidst his deep sleep, he heard a loud horn somewhere. His eyes fluttered open and he felt Hyunwoo’s hand slipped from his. Minhyuk looked out at the front window. He saw blinding lights which were slowly approaching their car. The sound of the horn was deafening. He felt how the car stirred to the side, the tires screeched on the road. Minhyuk heard how the front of the car hit a pretty heavy metal and went downhill. He wanted to scream but his voice was stuck in his throat. He covered his head with his arms like as if it can protect him. The moment he heard glass shattering, it all went black for him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For someone who had lost his memories, getting a time traveling watch is a miracle for Minhyuk, no matter how absurd the idea is. But what will Minhyuk do after knowing that he was not what he is back in the past?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Chapter 4 is here! ^^v Finally decided that this will be the last chapter of this fic. Hehe! But of course, the next chapter will be the epilogue to this fic (well, I'm still working on it but you can expect it around tomorrow or the day after tomorrow)
> 
> Have been putting TVXQ's Before You Go on repeat. Just need some ballad/slow songs to get into the mood of writing. Hehe! 
> 
> Hope you will enjoy this chapter. And I hope I won't disappoint you at the end of the fic *hides away* comments, suggestions and kudos are most welcome and loved! 
> 
> A usual, unbeta-ed. Apologies in advance for any mistake(s) done.

Minhyuk jolted from his sleep, breathing hard. He was sitting upright, his mind was blank. It took awhile for him to realize that he was in Hoseok’s room. He looked around, looking for anything that can prove that he is back in the present. He saw a white towel on his lap, what seems to fell from his forehead when he woke up with a sudden. He ran his fingers over his face, feeling for any scars but there weren't any. He ignored the fact that he was perspiring despite the air-conditioned room and how he felt his temperature a bit warmer than the usual. 

Minhyuk heard the door clicked open. He raised his eyes and looked towards the door, only to see Hoseok poking his head through the small opening. His face was full of worries when he saw Minhyuk was awake. He walked in, almost rushing forward to Minhyuk. 

“Do you need anything, babe?” Hoseok asked. He rested one of his hands on Minhyuk’s back like as if supporting Minhyuk. His other hand was picking up the white towel, putting it on the side table. Minhyuk closed his eyes tightly the moment he felt the room is spinning. Hoseok helped him to lay back on the bed and sat by the edge of the bed despite the small space. He soaked the white towel in a bowl full of ice water and placed them back on Minhyuk’s head. Minhyuk flinched a little from the coldness that hits his skin. 

“You fainted when I found you earlier and I realized you had a high fever. It’s a good thing that nothing worst happened. But your watch broke. I’ll send it for repair tomorrow, okay.” Hoseok’s voice was soft as he was caressing Minhyuk’s hair. Minhyuk opened his eyes. He swallowed hard the moment he heard the watch broke. 

He remembered how the car Hyunwoo was driving skidded down the road, trying to avoid an oncoming vehicle. He didn’t remember pressing the watch but he remembered covering his head from the shattering glass. 

“I’ll take the time off to look out for you today. It’s so sudden that you are down with a high fever and it worries me.” Hoseok said and smiled. Minhyuk could see the worries and sincerity in his eyes. 

But there is something else that worries Minhyuk. 

Hyunwoo. 

His question has been answered. Hyunwoo is not in his present life because of the car crash. He lost Hyunwoo in the car crash. He lost his memories by the car crash. But how it happened the first time, Minhyuk doesn’t know but he is definite that they're similar. 

“You sure you’re okay with skipping work just because of me?” Minhyuk decided to ask. His voice was hoarse from the sleep he had. He took Hoseok’s hand which was still caressing his hair and held them. 

“I can’t be leaving you like this. Of course I don’t mind skipping work.” Hoseok replied. Minhyuk nodded his head in acknowledgment. 

“Hoseok… I feel like eating something spicy for dinner. Are you gonna cook anything?” Minhyuk asked. Hoseok took awhile to reply him. He smiled before ruffling his hair.

“Anything for you, dear. You’ll be okay if I run to the supermarket to get some ingredients?” Minhyuk nodded his head again and flashed a smile. 

He felt bad for lying to Hoseok. But he just needs a reason to buy time from Hoseok. To at least go back to his past, save Hyunwoo and bring him back to the present world. By all means, no matter how much Hyunwoo will refuse the idea. 

The moment he was sure that Hoseok left the apartment, Minhyuk got up from the bed, hissing from the sudden pain that seared into his whole body. He didn’t remember getting such pain but it’s probably the impact of the car crash. He removed the white towel from his head and placed them into the bowl by the side table. He saw his watch by the side of the bowl, eyes wide as he studied the broken glasses of the watch’s frame. He took the watch into his hand and scrutinized it. The needles of the watch were still ticking. Probably, it will still work, he told himself. Minhyuk closed his eyes tightly and pressed the side of the watch, waiting to see Hyunwoo again. Or worst, the accident scene. 

Minhyuk felt like the time stood still for a moment but after a while, he heard the clock start to tick again. He opened his eyes, disappointed that he is still in Hoseok’s room. He clicked his tongue and pressed the side of the watch again. It didn’t budge. Minhyuk tried again, and again but nothing happened. The watch continued to tick at a usual pace. 

He got up to his feet, almost stumbling from the grogginess in his head. He grabbed his hoodie from the back of the door and ran out of the door. He scrambled for the house key in his bag which he found on the sofa of the living room. Minhyuk rushed out of the house and locked the door. 

He ignored the fever. He ignored the pain all over his body. He ignored how the corridor of the apartment was spinning. 

All he knew is, he had to get to the fortune telling shop, get the watch fixed and get back to the past. 

Minhyuk ran towards the bicycle parking lot and got on his bicycle. He cycled as fast as he could to get to the fortune telling shop. The moment he reached there, he saw Hyungwon was walking out of the shop. He was carrying a box in his hands. Minhyuk got down the bicycle and ran towards the said guy. He ignored how his bicycle fell down, almost pushing him down to the ground. 

“You have to fix this watch.” Minhyuk said, firmly. He showed the watch to Hyungwon, who was looking at him and then to the watch. 

“I’m sorry but as you can see, I am already closing the store down. Apparently, everyone thinks that it’s absurd and inappropriate to have a fortune telling shop here.” Hyungwon said and giggled. He tried to walk passed Minhyuk but the latter blocked his path. 

“I need to go back there, Hyungwon. Please help me this once. Just this time around. I’ll pay.” Minhyuk pleaded and took out his wallet, ready to pay Hyungwon. Hyungwon let out a sigh and put the box down. He removed the watch from his wrist and passed it to Minhyuk. 

“To tell you the truth, I only had one of those and I only designed it on request. Since I can’t get one done for you now, I’ll pass you mine.” Minhyuk looked down at the watch in Hyungwon’s hand. It looked a little different from his but he took it. If this is the person who had passed him the time traveling watch in the first place, Minhyuk is sure that the watch that Hyungwon is wearing must possess the same function too. 

“I won’t be charging you for that. Treat it as a parting gift from me and do what you got to do.” Hyungwon said and flashed a smile. He picked the box back up from the ground and walked away. 

Parting gift… If Minhyuk were to screw up this time around, he knew it will be over. He will never be able to see Hyunwoo again. He will never be able to return to the past and live in that world. 

Minhyuk gave Hyungwon a last look before pressing the side of the watch. He felt the time stood still and the watch stopped ticking. The next moment, he heard the sound of the seagulls, waves crashing somewhere near him. He opened his eyes, overseeing a tint of orange skies, almost covered with dark blue. Minhyuk felt the waves crashed on his bare feet, making him jumped from the chilly seawater. He almost lost his balance when he felt a pair of strong arms holding him from the back. He turned his head over his shoulder and saw Hyunwoo standing behind him, eyes all smiley. 

“Don’t tell me you’re suddenly seasick.” Hyunwoo muttered. Minhyuk blinked, thinking hard. If he was right, he is back to the time where they had just got down from the yacht, heading towards the beach villa. Minhyuk stood up, gaining back his composure. He realized he was holding onto the watch tightly in between his fist. 

“Hyunwoo…” Minhyuk paused. He raised his gaze and looked straight into Hyunwoo’s eyes. He saw how Hyunwoo was waiting for him to continue. 

“Will you follow me back to the present world?” Minhyuk continued. He heaved out the moment he said those. He knew Hyunwoo will refuse, or probably laugh at him. 

“That’s going to be impossible, Min. I won’t be able to warp time like you.” Hyunwoo replied back. Minhyuk took Hyunwoo’s hand and placed the watch in his hands and clasped it in between of his and Hyunwoo’s palms. 

“We can, Hyunwoo. We can. We just have to press the side of this watch and we will warp to the future. We can be like how we are, just like this.” Minhyuk muttered in one breath. Hyunwoo smiled, removed his hand from Minhyuk’s grip. 

“I prefer to live life in a normal way.” 

“You’ll die, Hyunwoo. That’s why… You’re not there in my future. You’re not there in the present world. And I don’t want that to happen again.” Minhyuk cut Hyunwoo off. There was a moment of silence between them, only the sound of the crashing waves could be heard. Hyunwoo diverted his gaze away from Minhyuk, looking somewhere apart from Minhyuk. He heaved out. 

“Then we’ll stay here and live our lives. We will be together in the future too.” Hyunwoo said, still avoiding Minhyuk’s gaze. 

“No, Hyunwoo. That’s how I lose my memories. And I don’t want that to happen again. Not after I found you.” Minhyuk almost pleaded. He held onto Hyunwoo’s arms, his grips were tight not wanting to let Hyunwoo go. 

“Please, Hyunwoo. I don’t want to be away from you.” Minhyuk started to sob. He sank to his knees, ignoring the waves that got his legs wet. Hyunwoo joined him, hugged him tightly in his arms. Minhyuk started to sob even harder, burying his face in Hyunwoo’s chest. 

He didn’t know how long he will need to try to make Hyunwoo agreed. He didn’t know how much he needs to do to bring Hyunwoo back with him. 

“You know, Min. Sometimes things won’t just go the way you want them to. No matter how much you wanted them. If fate is by our side, we will definitely meet again, in your present world.” Hyunwoo said just above whisper. Minhyuk hugged him even tighter. 

“No matter how much you wanted me to be there, I don’t belong there. Same with you. You don’t belong here.” Hyunwoo continued. Minhyuk couldn’t say anything. He couldn’t convey the words that were clogged up in his mind. 

“There’s someone who is waiting for you there. You should go back to him.” Hyunwoo pushed Minhyuk away and brushed his fringe which was messing his face. He cupped Minhyuk’s cheeks with his palms, flashing a sad smile to Minhyuk. 

“I’m not going to leave you, Hyunwoo.” Minhyuk muttered under his sobs. His hands were still holding the watch tightly, turning his knuckles into white. He hasn’t tried it before but probably if he pressed the watch while Hyunwoo is holding him, they would be back in present together. Or probably not. It won’t work at all. But he can try. And he will. No matter how much Hyunwoo refused to. 

But before Minhyuk could press the side of the watch, Hyunwoo’s hand dropped to his, holding them, and slowly pulling the watch away from Minhyuk’s hand. Minhyuk’s lips were parted, like as if he wanted to say something, but he waited for Hyunwoo. 

“You know, Min. If there’s one thing that I want to thank you for, it would be for you to return back here and love me back, just like how I always dream about. That’s enough for me to remember you by.” Hyunwoo smiled, brushing Minhyuk’s hair again. The tears which had been welling in Minhyuk’s eyes trailed down his cheeks.

“So, just like that, I want you to remember me as that guy, who used to be your husband, loving you with all his heart. You’ll be fine, Min.” Hyunwoo continued. His voice was echoing in Minhyuk’s head. He could feel his heart sank the moment Hyunwoo pulled him into his embrace again. What feels like the last time, Minhyuk buried his face in the crook of Hyunwoo’s shoulder, the scent stenched his nostril. 

It’s going to be the last time, he told himself. He won’t be seeing Hyunwoo again. 

Or maybe not. 

He can stay with Hyunwoo. He will find Hoseok soon. He will definitely chance upon Hoseok soon.

Minhyuk pushed Hyunwoo away from him with so much force and took the watch from Hyunwoo’s hand. He didn’t think any further and smashed the watch in between his fist. He hissed from the glass that pierced his palm. He watched how blood started to drip out from his fist. He blinked, sucking in the pain. 

It’s over now. He’s stuck here back in his past. With Hyunwoo.

And it doesn’t matter to him. Because this is his choice. 

Minhyuk felt like the time stood still. He turned to look and Hyunwoo, who just stared at his bloodied fist. Minhyuk blinked, suddenly he doesn’t know what to do or what to say to Hyunwoo. 

It’s funny… He could still hear the ticking sound of the watch’s needle. 

Before he knew it, Hyunwoo pulled him again and pressed his lips on Minhyuk’s. It was rough, it felt forceful up to the point that Minhyuk couldn’t breathe. But he gave in. His tears escaped his eyelids, doesn’t know if it’s because of the pain or from the remaining tears that left in his eyes previously. Minhyuk didn’t realize that Hyunwoo’s hand clasped his fist and pressed the side of the watch.

Minhyuk gasped as he moved away from the kiss. His eyes were wide, surprised that it somehow worked. The needles stopped moving and the sound of the ticking watch stopped. Minhyuk watched how Hyunwoo smiled at him, for the last time. The seaside view started to fade away, just like sands being washed off from the shores. Hyunwoo started to fade away along with the image and soon, it was replaced by the street view. The street where he last talked to Hyungwon. The street where Hyungwon last gave him the watch. 

Minhyuk blinked. He slowly looked into his fist; still bloodied. He slowly opened his fisted palm and saw how the glass of the watch had pierced into his skin and how the needle had stopped working. He tried to press it with all the might left in his injured hand but to no avail. It didn’t budge at all.

Minhyuk screamed in frustration and smashed the watch to the ground, making the needles flew out from the watch and the glass smashed into even smaller pieces. He covered his face with his palm, ignoring the blood that smeared his face and cried. 

“You’re so mean, Hyunwoo. I hate you!” Minhyuk screamed with his face still covered. For once, he realized how regretful he is to return back to the past. How regretful he is to meet Hyunwoo again, to let Hyunwoo touch him again and love him again. It’s all unfair. If he can’t have Hyunwoo again, why did he fell in love with Hyunwoo all over again? 

Minhyuk didn’t know how long he had been crying until he felt someone hugging him tightly. He stopped crying, the moment he recognized the scent that invaded his memories. He hugged the person back, still sobbing, ignoring how he will wet the person’s shirt. 

Hoseok didn’t say anything but it made Minhyuk felt all better. Just being there, holding him made Minhyuk feel all better. Hoseok kept on caressing his hair, occasionally looking at his puffy crying face but he didn’t say a word. 

“We’ll head to the hospital first to get your wound treated. Then we’ll go home, alright baby?” Minhyuk didn’t know how long Hoseok took to say those after consoling him in his hug. Minhyuk suddenly felt bad. But only for today. 

Just for today.

Minhyuk didn’t remember how he fell asleep in Hoseok’s arms back in Hoseok’s apartment. Minhyuk couldn’t really tell what time it was but probably still around the wee hours. He opened his eyes, almost hard from the excessive crying he had earlier on. He tried to strain his eyes in the dark, managed to see Hoseok’s sleeping face beside him. He was lying on Hoseok’s arm as a pillow and he wondered how Hoseok can still sleep with weight on him. Minhyuk carved a smile on his lips. He leaned closer towards Hoseok and pecked him on his cheek, ignoring the sleeping man. He watched how Hoseok stirred in his sleep, suddenly smiled with his eyes closed. His other arm pulling Minhyuk by the waist and snuggled even closer. Hoseok didn’t even wake up but continued his sleep, making Minhyuk heaved out in content. 

Minhyuk realized if there is anyone else who can love him, no one can love him and care for him as much as Hoseok.


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For someone who had lost his memories, getting a time travelling watch is a miracle for Minhyuk, no matter how absurd the idea is. But what will Minhyuk do after knowing that he was not what he is back in the past?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!~ the epilogue is here! 
> 
> It took some time for me to finish this up and post it up, with all the events that are happening. But anyway, I would like to take this opportunity to let you guys know that at any point of time that you want to talk, you can always find me at any of my SNS accounts. Please do take care and I'll pray for everyone's wellbeing :)
> 
> On the side note, thank you so much for staying with this fic. Really appreciate it and I hope you enjoy this. Do let me know what you think aye. =D
> 
> As usual, unbeta-ed. Apologies in advance for any mistake(s).

Minhyuk stared at the painting on the wall. He squinted his eyes, trying to remember hard. His head tilted to the left, eyes still glued to the canvas. 

It's just a painting of white daisies in what seems like a field. At one corner of the painting, there was a windmill. Pretty random, making him wandered if such place does exist.

He reads the description by the side of the painting. The actual reason as to why he was there is to see the painting, knowing for sure there’s such painting that could make him remembers things. He saw the artist’s initial as “LMH”. He almost chuckled. 

It resembled his initial. It might be him, his previous self. Then again, as much as he tried, he won’t be able to remember anything. He continued to read the description. 

_A new beginning. A new hope. Let’s restart from zero._

Minhyuk’s gaze averted from the painting. He suddenly fell into deep thinking. 

The truth is, he still doesn’t know his past self. All he knew is that, he managed to relive it, to fix it. But nothing about his true self. 

He was probably that someone who had it hard, who wasn’t even happy with his own life. Or maybe, he went through a painful experience that he wanted to restart all over again. 

Just like a newborn child, his memories were refreshed, living in a new world. 

_“You’ll be fine, Min.”_

Minhyuk smiled. He didn’t know how long it has been since he last heard Hyunwoo’s voice; the voice that had been echoing at the back of his head. The voice that has been replaying like a broken record whenever he’s down, whenever he feels like giving up. Minhyuk slipped his hands into the pocket of his winter jacket, continued staring at the painting. 

“Yah… Minhyuk.” He turned to the voice calling him out, overlooking Hoseok walking towards him. His lips were quivering, ears covered with earmuffs. 

“When I said a date, I didn’t mean an art gallery and for goodness sake. You have been staring at that painting for almost… 30 minutes.” Hoseok said, then pouting his lips in the direction of the painting. Minhyuk giggled, moved beside Hoseok and slipped his hand around Hoseok’s arm. 

“Okay, Dr. Hoseok. Where should we head for a date on this super freezing winter?” Minhyuk asked, leaning closer to Hoseok and rubbed his cold nose on Hoseok’s cheek. It made Hoseok flinched, from the cold and probably the public’s eyes. 

“Call me boring but let’s do movie marathon under the blanket with hot chocolate topped with marshmallows.” Hoseok replied and looked straight into Minhyuk’s eyes. Minhyuk smiled and looked away. Sometimes, he couldn’t believe that he is dating someone like Hoseok. Despite the seriousness of a doctor, this man can be all cute and lovely when it comes to romance. Minhyuk had nothing to complain but to call himself lucky to have someone like Hoseok. 

“Sure will do, babe. I’ll choose the movies for today and you’ll do the hot chocolate.” 

 

 

Jooheon closed the book that he was reading. He yawned and stretched his arms over his head. He didn’t know how long more he has to endure the train ride. He lost count of the hours he’s on the train. Two hours? Or maybe three? He glanced at his watch and sighed. When is he even reaching his destination? 

“Jooheonnie… You’re distracting me.” A voice called up from opposite him. He looked up from his watch, pouting his lips. 

“Whose idea of riding a train from Tokyo to Osaka, Hyung?” Jooheon pressed on his words, looking straight at the guy sitting in front of him. Hyunwoo put down the book he was reading and took out his reading glasses.

“Isn’t it nice to see time passed by you like this?” Hyunwoo replied back and looked out of the window. He propped his elbow on the window sill and rested his chin in his palm. 

“We can afford a domestic plane ticket, Hyung.” Jooheon rolled his eyes and shook his head. He leaned back in the chair he was sitting on and continued reading his book again. Jooheon gave up after reading the first sentence. He put the book back down and looked at Hyunwoo. The said guy was still staring outside of the window.

“You know, Hyung. I always think that you are hiding something away from me.” Jooheon stated. He waited for Hyunwoo’s replies but none came. 

And it has been that way ever since Jooheon remembered. Ever since Minhyuk left and never came back. And Jooheon being Jooheon, he doesn’t want to provoke Hyunwoo and Hyunwoo being Hyunwoo, he isn’t that opened most of the time. 

“Maybe we should go back to Seoul once we are done with this project. I suddenly missed home cooked food.” Hyunwoo finally broke the silence. He heaved out as he got up from his seat, putting the book he was reading and his reading glasses on his seat. He walked down the train’s aisle heading towards the next cabin, the only cabin that allows smoking. He took out the cigarette box from the pocket of his pants and took out a stick. He placed it in between his lips and lit it up. He blew out the first smoke the moment he exhaled it. Hyunwoo leans on the railing of the train, looking out at the window opposite him. The greenery of the outside world soothes him and he is suddenly thankful for that. 

“Isn’t it funny that we are willing to let go of someone for the sake of their happiness?” A voice appeared from Hyunwoo’s side, startling him. He turned, looking at the guy beside him who was lighting up his own cigarette. Hyunwoo studied him. The guy was almost the same height as him. He tried to remember if he by any chance knows this guy somewhere but Hyunwoo realized he doesn’t. 

“I’m sorry, but do we know each other?” Hyunwoo decided to ask. The cigarette in between his index and middle finger was forgotten. The guy looked at him and flashed a smile. 

“Probably you will not believe me and think I’m crazy but I am Hyungwon, a fortune teller.” The guy replied. He inhaled his stick and slowly released the smoke into the air. Hyunwoo’s eyes dropped on the watch that Hyungwon was wearing. His eyebrows were stitched together, having a hunch that this must be related to Minhyuk.

Damn. The name he had buried deep down inside his head appeared again. He averted his gaze back to the window and inhaled his stick, ticking out the ashes that had grown longer on it.

“You can always go back there, claim him back and live a happy life with him.” Hyungwon continued. His other hand was holding onto a watch and passed it to Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo looked at it, didn’t make a move to take it from Hyungwon’s hand. 

“He’s happier now, isn’t he?” Hyunwoo decided to ask, like as if Hyungwon is a close friend of Minhyuk. 

“To tell you the truth, he is still waiting and hoping for you.” Hyungwon replied. He nudged Hyunwoo with the watch again. Hyunwoo let out a sigh. He was hesitant about his own feelings and thoughts. 

But in the end, Hyunwoo succumbed to the temptation. He took the watch from Hyungwon’s hand and studied it. He saw how the watch was almost similar to the ones Minhyuk had been wearing. He scrutinized the side, running his finger on it. He knew that the moment he pressed the side, he will be warping back to some other period of time. 

It will just be a matter of time before he restarts everything from zero.


End file.
